The present invention relates to a device and method for forming an athletic foot support that may be used in such equipment as, among other things, ski boots, skates, bike shoes and the like. More specifically, the present invention concerns a device and method that produces an insert or foot support that positions the ankle joint or sub taylor joint in a relaxed position by correcting the pronation of the foot.